Alguna vez
by ShinobuRei
Summary: Midoriya y Katsuki no tienen idea de como una simple pelea llegó hasta ese punto. Pero ambos han cruzado la linea que no debían cruzar. Es imposible olvidar las heridas del pasado, pero lo que importa es el presente. Al menos eso siempre se repite Izuku mientras sus labios chocan torpemente con los contrarios.


**Los personajes de Boku No hero no me pertenecen**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Alguna vez**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando los labios de Bakugou, se encuentran con los de Midoriya, un estremecimiento recorre sus espinas dorsales. Ninguno de los dos sabe qué pasa, ni quieren averiguarlo.

Lo que comenzó como una pelea a tirones y golpes, culminó con ambos compartiendo un beso en la habitación de Izuku.

Katsuki lo empuja contra la pared, mientras coloca su mano derecha en la mirada ajena, impidiendo que los ojos que tanto le molestan de Deku, se atrevan a mirarlo y nuevamente, como si sus labios se atrajeran como imanes: se unen.

Katsuki le regala a Deku un beso asfixiante, torpe. Sus dientes chocan, sus bocas no controlan la salivación y ambos son tan inexpertos que no tienen una jodida idea de lo que está pasando entre ellos. Katsuki muerde el labio superior del contrario, Deku jadea y el rubio le obliga abrir la boca. Ambos ceden ante los instintos más profanos que atan a los humanos y cruzan esa línea que siempre es demasiado peligrosa.

—Kaachan. —La voz de Deku tiembla, Katsuki se separa y lo mira fijamente: —No puedo ver... —y tras sus palabras, el rubio, quien se da cuenta al fin de lo que pasa y del punto sin retorno al que han llegado, lo comprime más contra la pared.

—Eres un puto genio, Deku. —Katsuki rueda los ojos, observa el cuerpo de Izuku. Su pecho sube y baja debido a la respiración irregular por el ajetreo del _beso_ que ambos compartieron.

 _Beso_ _..._

El sonrojo cubre sus mejillas, se avergüenza del simple pensamiento y, su mano libre aprieta con algo de fuerza el hombro de Deku ante el simple pensamiento.

—Kachaan... —Izuku, se queja ante la agresión y lleva su mano a la de Katsuki, tratando de recuperar la vista, pero parece en vano, antes de lograr un resultado, sus labios son nuevamente atacados y, sin tener tiempo de negarse, corresponde el nuevo acercamiento que el joven de ojos rojizos propicia.

Deku, está tan confundido como Kaachan, pero no puede negarse.

Su cuerpo cede ante la tibieza de su aliento, el brusco toque de sus manos y el calor que emana cada parte de su cuerpo. Kaachan nunca ha aprendido a tratar a una dama, ni cuidar de las cosas delicadas y por eso Midoriya sonríe, porque él no es ni lo uno ni lo otro.

No puede quebrarlo y no tiene que tratarlo con delicadeza innecesaria, porque él es fuerte y ambos son conscientes de aquello.

Aunque se lo han negado por tanto tiempo, ambos saben que son el uno para el otro.

—Kaachan, por favor. —Susurra Midoriya. Su mano toma la muñeca ajena y retira su mano de su rostro, poco a poco. Sus pupilas verde menta, chocan con los ojos rojo fuego de Katsuki, quien lo ve curioso, tratando de negarse a algo tan evidente que siempre ha perseguido a ambos.

Izuku lo sabe, Katsuki lo sabe. Es un secreto a voces y ambos son tan buenos mentirosos que, luego de años y años de encuentros furtivos, de peleas, de odio, de competencia, de declaraciones de guerra, de admiración y maltratos... Después de todo, debajo de esa capa de experiencias y sentimientos, se encuentran hirviendo como nunca antes la necesidad, la atracción, la tensión y el amor, porque incluso se mienten a sí mismos, pero sus ojos dicen todo sin la necesidad de palabras.

—¿Qué miras, imbécil? —Katsuki, es el primero en desviar la mirada. La pelea estúpida que comenzó el rubio (para variar), queda en el olvido. Deku ríe por lo bajo y observa de reojo las manos del contrario. Están temblando, tratando de controlar la nitroglicerina que le resbala por las palmas de su manos debido a su evidente nerviosismo.

Son adolescentes, castos adolescentes que no conocen más que la lucha y su sueño por alcanzar el puesto de ser el héroe numero uno ¿Realmente tienen tiempo para eso?

 _Tal vez, s_ _ólo un poco._

Izuku, lleva su mano hasta la contraria, la acaricia con sutileza y aunque, Kaachan la quita de golpe y gruñe, Izuku sabe que es su actitud hostil y orgullosa que no lo deja actuar. Katsuki le da la espalda.

—Cobarde. —Y el de cabello verde pica su orgullo. Katsuki gruñe de nuevo y lanza un golpe al lado del rostro de Izuku. El contrario sabe que juega con fuego, pero ya es tiempo de que ambos terminen con eso. Por el bien común, por sus sueños y por el futuro –su futuro- juntos.

Izuku, le da un golpe al antebrazo contrario y, de un salto rodea el cuello adverso para volver a unir sus bocas de la misma torpe manera que hace unos minutos. Midoriya muerde el labio ajeno y Katsuki, se cuestiona mentalmente si debe golpearlo o simplemente dejarse llevar por lo que su mente y cuerpo le dictan.

Deku... Siempre es el idiota de Deku.

Él, quien tenía una singularidad tan fuerte y podía hacer lo que sea e Izuku, el chico que no tenía singularidad y no podía hacer nada bien.

Es imposible olvidar las heridas del pesado, pero lo que importa es el presente. Al menos eso siempre se repite Izuku, mientras sus labios chocan torpemente con los contrarios.

El rubio cede de nueva cuenta y sus manos, que siempre alza en señal de guerra y justicia, está vez de deslizan por las hebras verdes del cabello de Midoriya, su cabello es suave al tacto.

Lo jala, lo enmaraña y lo enreda entre sus dedos con el único propósito de no dejarlo ir.

La torpeza cobra su precio y ambos, desesperados por las nuevas experiencias que están viviendo caen a la cama. La habitación se llena de sonidos acuosos y pequeños jadeos y maldiciones que salen de la boca –del mal hablado- Katsuki. Deku no sabe en qué momento ambas camisas han salido de sus cuerpos, pero el toque de las yemas de sus dedos eriza su piel por completo.

Katsuki es un fiel seguidor del instinto y Midoriya, en la falta de su lucidez y criterio, se pierde. Se deja llevar como reflejo, como cuando su cuerpo salta a salvar a alguien. Su mente está en blanco... Se inunda en las sensaciones que Kaachan le provoca. Porque es solo él quien puede ocasionar tanto en su mente y cuerpo.

Siempre, Siempre será Katsuki-Kaachan-, para bien o para mal.

—Carajo... —La voz del de ojos carmesí llega a sus oídos. Kaachan se encuentra entre sus piernas y ambas caderas se mueven en busca de una descompasada fricción que los estremece. Definitivamente Katsuki es un brusco y ambos tienen un pésimo ritmo. —Mierda, mierda, mierda... —Exclama Katsuki, entre dientes, gruñendo y aferrándose al cuerpo de Deku, quien encaja sus dedos sobre sus omóplatos con fuerza, sin tener cuidado de lastimar al rubio. " _Es imposible hacerlo_ _" ,_ piensa.

Ambos quedan sin ropa y sin saber qué hacer, simplemente sus cuerpos se enredan sin mucho autocontrol y, no es hasta que ambos miembros se frotan que un gruñido con más fuerza que antes sale de la boca del rubio y un gemido amplio burbujea en los labios de Deku.

A Katsuki, le brillan las pupilas e Izuku, lleva sus manos a su boca, tratando de controlar los espasmos de su cuerpo ante la nueva oleada – _de lo que el interpreta como placer-,_ lo azota.

Katsuki, ante el rostro perdido del contrario, lame sus labios y muerde la mejilla del más bajo con saña, queriendo que libere su voz para complacer a sus oídos.

—Deku, bastardo...,—El rubio frunce el ceño al ver que no obtiene lo que quiere, pero Katsuki no es consciente de la vergüenza que carcome al contrario, así que, sin más, toma sus manos y las separa con violencia, mirando la escena que descansa bajo su cuerpo.

El de ojos rojos, toma ambas entrepiernas y lentamente, como si se tratara de un nuevo tipo de tortura, sube y baja su mano, observando cada tanto como el rostro del de pecas se pinta de carmín y, su voz que generalmente le resulta molesta, genera balbuceos y, sobre todo: clama su nombre.

—...Kaachan —Izuku, le llama con desesperación. Su cuerpo tiembla y los espasmos lo golpean con un intervalo más y más reducido de tiempo, sus piernas se abren y su respiración apenas y se controla. Katsuki, baja el ritmo y lo sube de golpe, se pierde en sus propias sensaciones y aquellas que le causa todo el cuadro del que ahora, secretamente considera un igual.

El Deku debilucho quedo en el pasado, ahora más que nunca, al besar cada parte de su cuerpo con dedicación, se da cuenta como su cuerpo a cambiado.

La respiración de ambos pasa a ser un descuadre de sonidos, la espalda de Deku, se arquea en busca de un contacto íntimo y fuerte, parece que un simple roce no es suficiente, pero ambos saben, que por su inexperiencia y arranques, no pueden llevar eso más lejos.

Katsuki, siente el orgasmo materializarse desde la punta de sus pies hasta su cabeza, Deku de igual forma aumenta el volumen de su voz y, el crujir de la cama atestigua la violenta sensación que ambos sienten cuando llegan al éxtasis.

El silencio es roto solo por la respiración de ambos. Katsuki se tira al lado del peliverde y sus ojos se clavan en el techo de la habitación de su rival/compañero/némesis/amigo/idiota/nerd/bastardo favorito.

—No se te ocurra decir una sola palabra. —Katsuki habla, Izuku suspira. Kaachan nunca cambiará.

—Cruzamos la línea, Kaachan. —susurra Deku. Su mano se estira para tratar de alcanzar la espalda ajena, pero el rubio se separa con brusquedad. La mano del de pecas se encoge y suspira derrotado, no espera nada de él, pero también sabe que lo que han vivido, ha marcado una nueva faceta en esa relación a la cual no le puede dar un nombre.

Izuku, observa a Kaachan levantarse y tomar sus pescadores negros, no dice una palabra más y no le queda otra opción que esperar a que la mente del de ojos rojos y la propia –porque tampoco tiene una jodida idea de lo que ha pasado- se aclare.

Izuku, de igual forma se da la vuelta, prefiere no pensar mucho, no por ahora, Kaachan se irá y probablemente pasará demasiado para que sus sentimientos llegan a estabilizarse. No es nuevo, han pasado años y años en ese tipo de torbellinos sentimentales, donde el odio y todos los sentimientos humanos (incluidos el amor), se dan rienda suelta con furia a su alrededor, confundiendo sus pequeñas cabezas de adolescentes que se desconocen más y más con el pasar del tiempo.

Los minutos transcurren y, cuando Izuku espera escuchar el sonido de la puerta azotarse, lo que obtiene es un chasquido de dientes, acompañado del ruido de la cama y la sensación de la delgada tela de su sabana en sus hombros.

El brazo de Katsuki rodea su cintura, Midoriya suspira y escucha susurros colarse a sus oídos — _"_ _est_ _úpido Nerd_ _"_ _"muere_ _"_ _"carajo_ _"—, al menos es lo que comprende_. Izuku, se encoge de hombros, sonríe, se deja envolver en su calor y la luz de la habitación se apaga.

A ambos les queda mucho camino que recorrer, pero Midoriya confía firmemente en las palabras que alguna vez All Might les dedico: "Juntos pueden lograr ser el ente perfecto".

Y ahora puede ver esos sueños materializados, en los brazos de Katsuki- _Kaachan_

.

.

.

Notas: Es 24 de julio a las 10:44 y apenas estoy editando esto. Este drabble iba a participar en la Katsudekku week pero, al parecer por cosas de horarios no entro igual ¡espero los disfruten! pronto estaré subiendo mas fanfic de BNH 3 los invito a leerlos.

Nota dos: Es el 8 de agosto y volví a editar XD

 **Fin.**

* * *

Notas: Es 24 de julio a las 10:44 y apenas esta editado esto, por eso no lo había podido subir aquí hasta ahora. Este drabble iba a participar en la Katsudekku week pero, al parecer por cosas de horarios no entro igual ¡espero los disfruten! pronto estaré subiendo más fanfic de BNH que los invito a leerlos.


End file.
